


Zase ve hře

by kratula



Series: Na Pekařské [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Case Fic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, introduction of characters
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matěj narazí náhodou na dívku, která před pár lety pomohla jeho rodině. Teď se zase vynořily potíže, bude mu schopná pomoci i nyní?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Povědomý skřítek

**Author's Note:**

> Můj první pokus o sérii s vlastními hrdiny. Určitě v tom poznáte vlivy mé oblíbené literatury. Snad se to bude líbit.

1\. Povědomý skřítek

Matěj Freimann zůstal na chvíli zírat s otevřenou pusou. Jirka ho sice varoval, ať nedá na první dojem, že je to špičková účetní, ale stejně se tomu neubránil.  
Byla maličká, mnohem menší než on a působila jaksi zaobleně. Kulaté hnědé oči, plné rty roztažené do širokého, téměř prostoduchého úsměvu, krátké neurčitě světlé vlasy se kroutily.  
Když se vzpamatoval natolik, aby zavřel pusu, podíval se jí podezíravě na nohy v otevřených sandálech, zda je nemá porostlé srstí a napůl čekal, že se postavička ukloní k zemi a řekne: “K vašim službám!”  
Místo toho k němu napřáhla ruku, vrhla na něj přes brejličky překvapivě bystrý pohled a pravila: “Patricie Walterová. Těší mě! Vy musíte být pan Freimann ...” potřásla mu rukou a otočila se k jeho společníkovi “... a vy budete pan Sádler.”  
Matěj zdědi půl firmy a plnou dávku starostí, otec ho k rozhodování příliš nepouštěl, takže do toho spadl po hlavě. Ani Tonda Sádler se v tom příliš nevyznal, byl hlavně architekt a manažerské záležitosti přenechával od začátku podnikání svému společníkovi.  
K dovršení všech problémů je nechala na holičkách dlouholetá účetní. To by nemusela být až taková škoda, Matěj o ní neměl vlané mínění a spravovala firemní účetnictví jen proto, že spala s jeho otcem. Jenže je po prudké hádce opustila ze dne na den a někdo se o účty, daně a DPH starat musel.   
Tak na doporučení svého kamaráda automechanika zkusili tuhle Patricii Walterovou. Vedla Jirkovi účetnictví už dva roky a kdyby nic jiného, musela mít svatou trpělivost s jeho zamaštěnými účtenkami v kapsách montérek a fakturami válejícími se hala bala po dílně.  
Během půl hodinky se dohodli. Slečna Walterová působila navzdory svému zjevu kompetentně a byla ochotná převzít jejich danové i mzdové účetnictví – nad tím druhým se pravda trochu zamračila, ale nakonec kývla, mají všeho všudy jen pět zaměstnanců.   
Možná vypadala na účetní trochu bohémsky – žádný kostýmek a aktovečka, ale džínové tříčtvrťáky, tričko s batikovaným motivem rybiček a bosé nohy v kožených sandálech na mírné platformě, brýle obdélníkového tvaru ze šedého kovu trochu vyrovnávaly kulaté proporce jejího obličeje.  
Ve skutečnosti ne až tak kulaté,to byl jen první nepřesný dojem. Předně nebyla vůbec tlustá, naopak. S výjimkou širších boků měla vysloveně drobnou postavu a úzká ramena. Ani obličej nebyl tak okrouhlý, vlastně měla dost hranatou čelist.  
Ale s těma obrovskýma očima a dobromyslným úsměvem vypadala jak nějaký legrační skřítek. Matěje napadlo, že jí chyběly jen špičaté uši a ty chlupaté nohy, aby řekl hobit.  
Navíc měl Matěj neurčitý pocit, že se už někdy potkali. Proto jí na závěr nabídl odvoz, doufal, že se mu třeba něčím připomene.  
“Díky, ale radši ne. V tuhle hodinu je cesta do centra peklo.”  
“Stejně potřebuju na radnici, tak pokud vám to pomůže?”  
“V tom případě se ráda svezu. Bydlím na Pekařské!”

Během jízdy se snažil vysondovat, kde se mohli potkat. Měl nejasný dojem, že je to důležité. Času měli spustu, protože opravdu uvízli v odpolední špičce.  
“Krom účetnictví děláte i něco dalšího?” zkusil pro začátek.  
“Jo, barevné poradenství a typologii, ale to je spíš koníček než živnost. Asi nic pro vás, chlapy o tuhle službu obecně moc nestojí a přítelkyni nemáte, ale třeba by měla zájem paní Sádlerová … ou.”   
Zatvářila se rozpačitě a Matěj se zamračil - bude muset Jirkovi vyčinit, že je tak užvaněný.  
“Nikdy jste se nezkoušela živit něčím jiným než účetnictvím?”  
“Ale jo, dokud je člověk mladej a blbej, zkouší různý věci.” zazubila se na něj, přesto v té větě cítil hořký nádech. Nebo si to jen sugeroval?  
“Však vy jste si taky původně nemyslel, že vás bude živit budování cizích zahrádek.” dodala nevinně, když se šokovaně nadechl, pokračovala: “Tohle mi na vás nikdo neprozradil! Před pár lety jsme se potkali, ale těžko si mě budete pamatovat.”  
“Já to věděl. Celou dobu jsem měl pocit, že se známe. Jen jsem si nedokázal vzpomenout!”  
“Na mě si pamatovat nebudete, ale myslím, že si vybavíte ...”  
Konečně se Matějovi rozsvítilo. Svou dnešní společnici tehdy vnímal jen mimochodem, v centru pozornosti tehdy byly úplně jiné věci.

Před pěti lety se do kanceláří tehdy ještě otcova podnikání kdosi vloupal a zabil při tom nočního hlídače. Bylo nepochopitelné, proč vykradli zrovna sídlo firmy na návrhy a realizaci zahrad, když ve stejné budově sídlili i právníci, zubař, zlatník a obchod s elektrem.   
Byla to záhada, krom jednoho ne zválšť drahého počítače sebrali jen pro třetí stranu nezajímavé dokumenty. Žádná slibná stopa, až nakonec jednoho dne sebou přivedl šéf vyšetřovatelů dvě dívky. Ostatní policisté se na ně dívali kysele, a trousili poznámky o tom, když se zoufalý odborník obrátí na šarlatána.  
Jednou z těch děvčat byla malá účetní, která dnes seděla v Matějově autě. Měl dojem, že tehdy vypadala trochu jinak, snad měla delší vlasy, ale nebyl si jistý. Nevěnoval jí moc pozornosti. Vedle své společnice se tak nějak ztrácela.   
Co si z toho dne pamatoval, byla vysoká, štíhlá dívka v nápadném fialovém kabátě, zářící modré oči, lehce pihovatá tvář a tiziánové vlasy.   
Elegantně podlezla policejní pásku, uprostřed místnosti se otočila dokola a kabát i vlasy za ní vlály, zatím co její drobná kamarádka se ustaraně loudala po vyrabované kanceláři, než se zeptala: “Tak co si o tom myslíš?”  
Týden na to chytili pachatele, firemní dokumenty a počítač se našli v křoví na břehu Svratky a Matěj se později dozvěděl, že loupež byla jen inscenovaná, aby zamaskovala vraždu hlídače, za kterou stály osobní problémy. A že podivná dívčí dvojice poskytla policii důležitý tip.  
Tehdy měl spoustu vlastních starostí, hádal se s otcem o vlastní budoucnosti - chtěl se uchytit jako novinář a případně cestovat, ale na nádhernou zrzku nikdy tak úplně nezapoměl. Přemýšlel, co byla zač? Senzibilka, médium nebo nějaký detektiv amatér?

“Jasně! Když nás tehdy vykradli, to jste byla vy a ...a ...”  
“Jo, jo, tehdy jsme si hrály na detektývy. A teď se chcete zeptat na Dianu!” usmála se svým dobrosrdečným úsměvem. “Všichni se ptají na Dianu!” to bylo prosté konstatování faktu, nezněla v tom žádná žárlivost.  
“Ach .. no asi ano.” zakoktal se.  
“To je normální pane Freimanne, ona je prostě nepřehlédnutelná. Co vás asi bude zajímat, že jsme stále v kontaktu, už nenosí ten příšerný fuchsiový kabát, přesvědčila jsem ji, že smargdově zelená bude lepší a že je momentálně single!”  
“A .. a ještě pořád spolu chodíte po místech činu?”  
“Už dávno ne. Obě máme lepší věci na práci. Diana je fotografka, geniální!Podle mě není otázka jestli se proslaví, ale kdy!”  
“Takže řešení záhadných zločinů ji už netáhne?”  
“Víte , není moc hezký zjistit, že kovářova kobyla chodí bosa.” ušklíbla se.  
“Vybílili vám byt naši snědí spoluobčané?”  
“Tak něco. Hele nemusíte kvůli mě odbočovat. Jestli bude nahoře svítit červená, tak vyskočím. Mimochodem, chcete domluvit rande?”  
Matěj znova zalapal po dechu.  
“Samozřejmě ne se mnou! S Dianou! Podle mě máte slušný vyhlídky!”  
Než se překvapený Matěj stihl k nabídce vyjádřit,vyjeli na vršek kopce a na křižovatce Šilingrova náměstí opravdu svítila červená.  
“Víte co? Zítra mi máte dovést vaše doklady, tak si to do tý doby nechte projít hlavou.”  
“A vaše adresa?”  
“Máte ji na mojí vizitce, ale pro pořádek: Pekařská 389/21, vedle palačinkárny! A na stejné adrese najdete i fotoateliér Dinah! Nashle!” S tím vyskočila nečekaně hbitě z auta, přeběhla silnici a zamávala mu narozloučenou.


	2. Druhý první dojem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matěj se konečně setká s Dianou a dozví se také něco víc o své nové účetní

2\. Druhý první dojem

Druhý den ve dvě se Matějovi podařilo nechat auto kousek od Mendláku a vydal se pěšky po Pekařské. Číslo 389/21 bylo bohužel téměř na opačném konci, ale zaparkovat někde blíž bylo vyloučené.  
Byla to dvoupatrová budova s obytným podkrovím a broskvovou fasádou, vmáčknutá mezi dvě vyšší stavby. V přízemí byl obchůdek se zahraničními specialitami a zmiňovaný fotoateliér – a v něm Diana. Legrační, do včerejška ani netušil, jak se kráska jmenuje a dnes doufal, že si přeci jen domluví rande.  
Podle cedulek vedle vchodu sídlila v domě ještě nějaká organizace s nevyslovitelným, etnickým názvem, realitní makléř a samozřejmě “P. Walterová – daňové poradenství”. Zbylé prostory tak nejspíš sloužili jako byty.  
Prošel obloukovým portálem, dveře byly z masivního dřeva a zdobila je na jedné ně plastická jednadvacítka z plechovývh číslic. Hned za vstupem se téměř srazil s šedovlasou paní tlačící kočátek, v něm seděla zhruba dvouletá holčička a nadšeně mávala křiklavě růžovou chlupatou věcí. Zjevně opuštěly fotoateliér.  
Troufnul si nahlédnout dovnitř nedovřenými dvěřmi. Na klasické thonetce tam seděla silně nalíčená dívka v komplikovaném účesu, měla ohnutá ramena a tvářila se vyčerpaně.  
Známý hlas promluvil: “Už tě jdu osvobodit!”  
Pak se v jeho zorném poli objevila Walterová a začala dívce k její nezměrné úlevě rozvazovat korzet.  
“Za to boa se fakt omlouvám, ale nějak jsem Ziu zabavit musela.”  
“Neřeš! Stálo mě dvacku ve výprodeji a těch deset cenťáků mi stejně chybět nebude:” na scéně se konečně objevila vysoká zrzka a třímala v ruce dlouhou šálu z růžového peří – její kus musela získat ta malá holčička.  
“Tak a je to Oldo. Zbytek budeš muset zvládnout sama.” obrátila se účetní k dívce v kostýmu. “Mám klienta a už se nemůže dočkat.”  
Pak se obrátila k pootevřeným dveřím: “Dobrý den pane Freimanne!”  
Cítil se trapně za to šmírování: “Eh, dobrý den! Já .. jen byl zvědavý. Ještě nikdy jsem neviděl … profi focení.”  
“Dnes už máte smůlu., už končíme. Já jsem Diana Hertzová. Těší mě!” natáhla k němu ruku.  
Byla stejně úžasná, jak si ji pamatoval. Rezavě kaštanové vlasy měla rozpuštěné, na pravé straně zastrčené za ucho, modré oči stále pronikavé a zářivé.  
Po chvilce fascinovaného zírání konečně potřásl nabídnutou dlaní: “Matěj Freimann! Ale my jsme se už potkali!”  
Diana se soustředěně zamračila a koutkem oka se podívala po své kamarádce.  
“Jeho firmu před pár ledy vykradli. Labuda nás tam pozval, když byl s rozumem v koncích.”  
Nezdálo se, že by se fotografka chytala. Ostatně proč by si měla pamatovat všchny případy, tím spíš, když už ji detektivní ambice opustily. A proč by si konec konců měla pamatovat jednoho průměrného moulu, kterého viděla možná na půl hodiny, napadlo Matěje hořce.  
Na muže měl celkem podprůměrnou výšku, slámové vlasy, šedé oči a z obličeje mu trčel špičatý nos, žádný ideál z dívčích plakátů nebyl.  
Zatím co Diana byla štíhlá, vysoká (proboha aspoň o hlavu vyšší než on), měla zajímavou práci a alespoň v minulosti provozovala fascinující koníček. Ta si mohla vybírat!  
Teď proti němu stála v zelené haleně se širokými rukávy, na zápěstí cinkalo několik náramků a rameno zdobila brož v podobě velmi realisticky vyvedené mouchy.  
Nadechl se. Optáním nic nezkazí, nanejvýš ho pošle do háje: “ Mohli bychom se někdy sejít a oživit naše předchozí sezkání. Co třeba dnes večer?”  
“Dnes už něco mám, ale co zítra?”  
“Jasně. Kdy se vám to hodí?” určitě se musel tvářit jak puberťák, kteréo oslovila školní kráska, snad moc nezrudnul.  
“V sedm? Tady dole v ulici je pěkná maďarská restaurace. Sejdme se před vchodem! OK?”  
“Budu tam přesně a budu se těšit!”  
“Tak domluveno a ted už nebudu Paťulu obírat o čas. Uvidíme se!”

Maličká účetní ho následně popadla za loket a vymanévrovala zpátky do průjezdu a pak směrem ke schodišti.  
Se zvednutým obočím se podívala na obrovskou tašku přes jeho rameno: “Jak dlouho, že jste bez účetní?”  
Probral se ze svého růžového obláčku: “Cože? … Paťula?”  
“Jo, to jsem já. Problém?”  
V patře ho dovedla ke dveřím se svou jmenovkou: “Račte dál!” mávla rukou směrem do prostoru.  
Malá kancelář vypadala stejně “neúředně” jako její majitelka.  
První ho praštily do očí plakáty, které měly sotva co dočinění se světem ekonomie: Ozzy Osbourne v mladším vydání, jak v teatrálním gestu mává křížem, na dalším byla žlutá ponorka, několik bylo s fantasy tématikou, na dalším po delším přemýšlení identifikoval Johna Lenonna (nebyl to žádný notoricky známý snímek), viselo tady ještě několik dalších hudebníků a nad pracovním stolem cosi, co podle stylu byla reprodukce nějaké straší knižní ilustrace, téma mu nic neříkalo – dva muži v oděvech z předminulého stolení spolu zápasili na horské stezce před vodopádem. Nejspíš nějaký předpotopní dobrodružný román, ačkoliv nechápal, proč zrovna tahle scéna. Čekal by spíš závěrečnou líbačku hlavniho hrdiny a jeho krásky.  
Položil tašku na židli vedle psacího stolu a začal z ní vyndávat šanony: “Tohle jsou veškeré doklady za poslední měsíc a půl. Doufám, že je to tak v pořádku:”  
Začala jednotlivé složky procházet a Matěj znovu, podrobněji zkoumal vybavení pracovny. Byly tu i očekávatelné položky: police plná knih o daňovém a mzdovém zákonodárství, druhá se spoustou šanonů a krásná starožitně působící kartotéka. Ještě několik dalších kousků nábytku vypadalo, že je ze stejné doby.  
Walterová na chvíli vzhlédla od své práce a konstatovala: “Nějaký blbečci tohle všechno vyhodili při rekonstrukci jedný prvorepublikový vily v Žabinách. Volové! Kdyby to aspoň střelili do starožitnictví, když už to museli vyházet.  
Na druhou stranu jsem tam přišla k nádhernýmu nábytku, jakej bych si jinak nemohla dovolit. Nic proti Ikee, ale tohle je cosi! Ještě mám vedle dvě křesílka, pokud vás to zajímá.”  
“Až to vyřídíme, rád se podívám. To se děje často, že lidi vyhazujou tak pěkné věci?”  
“Zas tak často ne, ale lidská blbost je nekonečná. Někteří vaši klienti by to asi dokázali využít do zahradního posezení, co?” odhadla směr jeho myšlenek.  
“Ale musím vás pochválit, máte to pěkně v cajku!” kývla směrem k papírům na svém stole. “S tímhle materiálem bude radost pracovat!”  
Zatím, co se znova obrátila k dokumentům, pokračoval Matěj v obhlídce místnosti. Na psacím stole měla skleněnou desku a pod ní spoustu obrázků. Pohlednice a fotografie vyplňovaly celý prostor a skoro se překrývaly. Bohužel si je nemohl lépe prohlédnout kvůli lejstrům rozloženým na stole, tak svou pozornost zase obrátil k plakátu nad jejich hlavami. Přád nechápal, proč to tady visí.  
“No prostě jsem fanoušek! A Sidney Paget je prostě klasika, i když tím možná porušuju nějaký autorský práva. Nadruhou stranu, možná už vypršely, je to přes sto let. Autorský zákony mě nikdy nebavily, o zahraničních nemluvě.” odpověděla mu na jeho nevyslovenou otázku Walterová.  
Když měl stále nechápavý pohled, obrátila oči v sloup: “Aha! Vy nemáte páru, co to je! Vždyť je to klasika, proboha!” nakonec rezignovaně mávla rukou: “Každýho holt nemůže zajímat všechno.”  
Pak se radši pustili do pracovní diskuze. Když se po dvaceti munutách loučil, popřála mu mnoho štěstí na rande s Dianou.  
“A pokud vám můžu dát přátelskou radu, nesnažte se bejt vtipnej s tou písničkou od Paula Anky, nesnáší ji! A princeznu z Walesu taky radši vynechte!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentujte, kritizujete. Cokoliv mi napíšete si ráda přečtu!


	3. Rande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Příjemný večer je nemile ukončen

3\. Rande

V pátek deset minut před sedmou prošlapával Matěj Freimann chodník před restaurací “Puszta”. Doufal, že dnešní večer mu vynahradí příšerný den.  
Mělo by mu být jedno, co si zákazníci přejí na své zahradě vybudovat, i kdyby to měla být sádrová socha Lenina v nadživotní velikosti, přesto trpěl, kdykoliv narazila na dalšího s naprostou absencí vkusu i soudnosti.  
Nechápal, k čemu si vlastně ten Janeček najímá zahradního architekta. Ty umělé imitace antických soch by mu na zahradě rozestavěla i parta Ukrajinců a vyšlo by to levněji. Ale to by se asi pan Janeček nemohl chlubit známým, že si najal špičkovou firmu.  
Tonda Sádler zapojil veškerou trpělivost a diplomacii, aby klientovi rozmluvil ty největší hrůzy a Matěj se v duchu zařekl, že touhle prací se ve firemním portfoliu v žádném případě chlubit nebudou.  
Do toho se zjevila Tondova postpubertální dcera a začala na svém tatíčkovi loudit peníze se všemi podpásovkami typu “nezáleží ti na mě” a “nerozumíš mi”. Antonínovi ruply ten den opravdu těžce zkoušené nervy, vynadal dcerunce do nevděčných spratků a vyhodil ji.  
Matěj se každou chvíli zadíval nahoru ulicí, jestli už nespatří povědomou siluetu. Proto se přímo lekl, když mu někdo poklepal na rameno.  
Stála tady s lišáckým úsměvem,s nedbalým drdolem ze kterého se uvolnilo několik pramínku a v něčem jasně žlutém.  
“Ahoj! Totiž chtěl jsem říct dobrý večer!”  
“Dobrý večer! Vypadáte překvapeně!”  
“No vyhlížel jsem vás z opačného směru.”  
“Ještě učím ve fotoškole, dnes jsem měla odpolední lekce. Moje tvorba mě bohužel tak úplně neuživí.”  
“To příjde! Vaše kamarádka je o tom pevně přesvědčená. A já se včera podíval na webu na vaše práce a musím s ní souhlasit.”  
“Ó díky! Jsem ráda, že si to aspoň někdo myslí!”  
V restauraci bylo poměrně plno, ale stůl pro dva bez problémů našli. Interiér se snažil vypada jako maďarská vesnice a podél jedné stěny měl malé stoly oddělelé bílou zídkou. Ze stropu vysely svazky paprik, česneku či cibule, další dekoraci tvořilo historické nářadí.  
Než si objednali konverzace na chvíli uvázla.  
“Paťula mi o vás něco málo pověděla, tak jsem zvědavá, jestli je to pravda.”  
“Doufám, že jen samé dobré věci. Co například?”  
“Je pravda, že neslyšíte na levé ucho?”  
Matěj se zakuckal douškem vína. Jirka Ambrož je vážně debil, co neumí zržet jazyk za zuby!  
Když Diana viděla jeho rekci, položila mu dlaň na hřbet ruky: “Klid! Klid! Nevyčítejte svým kamarádům užvaněnost. Paťula tohle prostě dělá. Ne schválně, že by byla tak vlezlá, prostě to jinak neumí.”  
Možná ta malá osůbka přirozeně vyvolávala v lidech sdílnost, on sám se s ní cítil uvolněně. Byl to důvod, proč ji Diana brávala sebou na výletech za zločinem? Z mladé fotografky přímo čišela bystrost, před ní se člověkjistě měl na pozoru.  
Usmál se: “Moc o tom nemluvím.”  
“A uděláte kvůli mě výjimku?”  
“Pokud mi naoplátku povíte, jak jste se vy dvě ocitly v Brně.”  
“Nemáme ten správné moravské přízvuk? Je to úplně jednoduché, obě jsme sem přišly studovat, já na fildě na Masaryčce a Páťu vzali na Mendlárnu na provozně ekonomickou.  
Navíc jsem tady měla pratetu z babiččiny strany. Vrátili jim v restituci ten dům na nahoře. Neměla děti a já byla její oblíbenkyně, tak mi ho před čtyřmi lety odkázala.  
Nejdřív jsem tak trochu nevěděla co s tím, ale nakonec jsem si dole zřídila ateliér, v podkroví udělala byt a zbytek pronajímám.  
Narovinu, skončilo to tak, že tam bydlí skoro samí kamarádi. Nechci po nich nijak závratný nájemný, jen abychom pokryli údržbu a měli nějakou rezervu. Nadruhou stranu, vím, že mi nebudiu dělat potíže a nic nezničej.  
Možná bych z toho vyrazila víc peněz, kdybych se snažila, ale nechci s tím mít žádný starosti.  
Tak a ted jste na řadě vy!”  
A Matěj jí ke svému překvapení začal vyprávět o sobě. Vystudoval geodezii a kartografii na FASTu, ačkoliv otec chtěl, aby šel na pozemní inženýrství nabo přímu na architekturu. Ale Matěj se nechtěl uvázat u rodinné firmy, chtěl cestovat, měl i literární ambice a zkoušel novinařinu.  
Nakonce se dostal jako šofér do týmu jednoho polského válečného zpravodaje, byly to nejúžasnější a nebláznivější dva roky jeho života, dokonce o svých zážitcích vedl blog. Dokud vedle jejich auta nevybuchla improvizovaná nálož.  
Měl z celé osádky vozu největší štěstí, ze všch zranění se jako permanentní ukázal jen ten sluch. Maminka šílela a musel jí slíbit, že už nikam nepojede.  
Tak skončil tam, kde původně nechtěl – v otcově zahradní studiu, ale vždycky se cítil líp v terénu než v kanceláři. Nevadilo mu vzít do ruky krumpáč, udělal si papíry na bagr. Ostatně architektonické návrhy měl na starosti tátův společník Tonda a k samotnému řízení fyrmy otec stejně nikoho nepustil. No a teď neutekl ani té kanceláři!  
V cestování našli s Dianou společné téma. I ona se ledaskam podívala, byla na stáži ve Finsku, čtvrt roku v Ottawě, v Dráždanech, v Oslu.  
I dnes, kdy už nestudovala, kdykoliv se objevily výhodné letekny do zajímavé destinace, klidně se na víkend sbalila.  
K hlavnímu chodu si dali lahvinku Tokaje (když už byli v madarské restauraci) a příjemně se jim povídalo. Někdy v půli večera mu Diana nabídla takání.  
Tehdy se konečně osmělil zeptat, proč už nedělá amatérského detektiva. Podívala se na něj s tázavě zvednutým obočím, otázka ji evidentně překvapila: “Paťula ti k tomu nic neřekla?”  
“Jen něco neurčitého o kovářově kobyle.”  
“Hm, pak není na mě, abych to vykládal.”  
“Takže jste skončily, protože ona už nechtěla?”  
“Jo.”  
“A nenapadlo tě někdy zkusit to bez ní? Sama? Nebo s někým jiným?”  
Vrhla na něj ještě udivenější pohled než před tím, pak se nečekaně pobaveně zasmála: “Ne, bez Páti by to vážně nešlo! Myslím, že jí trochu podceňuješ!”  
“No nepochybuju, že je skvělá účetní. Vysvětlila mi spustu věcí ohledně firemních financí, které jsem nikdy nechápal. Naše bejvalá účetní z toho dělala tajemnou vědu, které nikdo jiný nemohl rozumět – možná aby se nepoznalo, že není zvlášť dobrá.”  
“Paťula je špičková, akorát na to nevypadá!”  
“Popravdě. Když jsem ji poprvé uviděl napadlo mě, že vypadá úplně … jako … jako … nechci aby to znělo urážlivě ...”  
“Jako hobit? Tím ji určitě neurazíš! Chceš něco vidět?” vytáhla mobil a začala v něm něco hledat, pak mu s vítězným úsměvem ukázala obrazovku.  
Byla tam fotka z nějakého webového úložiště. Na ní byla beze vší pochybnosti Paťula, opírala se o dlouhý klacek, na sobě obnošené, o dvě čísla větší manšestrové sako, pánskou košili, zastčenou do kalhot na kšandy, které byly ohrnuté ke kolenům, nohy měla od holení po nárty polepené koudelí nebo něčím podobným a ve zvednuté rude držala mezi palcem a prostředníkem nějaký drobný předmět, docela dobře to mohl být prsten. V pozadí se dala rozeznat řada stanů.  
“Co to je? Nějaký maškarní bál?”  
“Divadlo! Dělávaly jsme spolu pár let dozor na dětských táborech a každej rok jsme splácali kus. Hobit byl poslední a asi nejpovedenější. Normálně dostalo hlavní roli některý z děcek, ale tehdy ty prevíti trvali na Pátě. Ten klučina co dostal roli Thorina do ní byl platonicky zamilovanej a prosazoval dějové upravy, aby z ní udělal hobitku a na konci mohla bejt svatba.” Diana se při té vzpomince zahihňala.  
“Paty usoudil, že je to dobrá příležitost k výchově v toleranci, a taky to brala jako dobrej vtip, tak mu povolila tu svatbu, ale ne změnu pohlaví! Když jsme to na závěr tábora hráli pro rodiče, některý mohlo klepnout!”  
“A pak už vás tam nechtěli! No, říkala jsi, že Hobit byl poslední ...”  
“Většina se skvěle bavila, ostatně Hamleta jsme o pár let dřív vykuchali mnohem neuctivějc. Děcka chtěly akční scény a happy end! Paťula hrála Gertrudu a režírovala to. Vlastně vždycky režírovala.”  
“A koho jsi hrála ty?”  
“Já nehraju, nic pro mě. Vždycky jsem dělala kostýmy a výpravu. A samozřejmě to dokumentovala.”  
Přejela prstem po obrazovce, na kterou přeskočila další fotka – Bilbo a drak. Stáli proti sobě z profilu, představitel draka v hromadě listí nastříkaného zlatým sprejem s nádhernou maskou z papíru, bohužel mu tak nebylo vidět do tváře, ale stoprocentně to nebylo dítě, byl nejméně o dvě hlavy vyšší než jeho protihráčka.  
“Gluma nám hrál klučina, co mu chyběly přední zuby a senzačně šišlal, jenže byl hodně malej a nedokázal si zapamatovat svůj text. Zato scény se Šmakem byly špica, to mělo šťávu.” Očividně si to vybavovala před očina.  
“Oni spolu tehdy chodili.” dodala na vysvětlenou.  
Než se stačil zeptat na cokoli dalšího, rozezněl se mu v kapse telefon. Displej hlásil “Sádler”. Neměl radost, ale muselo to bát důležité, jinak by Tonda v takovou hodinu nevolal. Omluvil se a poodešel si to zvednou.  
Než stačil vůbec něco říct, z druhé strany se vyvalilo: “Mates! Mě jebne! Právě mi volali cajti! Někdo nás zase vykradnul! Prý je tam všechno na hadry a na podlaze krev! Já už sedám do auta! Proboha přijeď!”  
Když se vrátil ke stolu nepotřeboval ani otevřít pusu.  
“Co se stalo?”  
“Zase nás vykradli, policajti volali vému společníkovi, prý je to tam vzhůru nohama. Musím tam jet! Moc se omlouvám!”  
“To je v pořádku! Můži ti nějak pomoct?”  
“Asi ne. I když … pojeď se mnou! Prosím! Třeba .. třeba si něčeho všimneš! Třeba tě něco napadne!”  
“Mě? No dobře. Zavolám Pátě! Snad bude souhlasit.”  
“Ale to sand není potřeba ...”  
“Je to nutnost. Drž palce, ať mě nepošle do háje!”

**Author's Note:**

> Komentujte, klidně i kritizujte - pořád je co zlepšovat. Budu šťastná za projevený zájem!


End file.
